Character Bonding Scenes
by Sprogster85
Summary: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection.
1. Chapter 1 - Kanon 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 1 - Kanon 1

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

I was ordered to complete a mission with the 2nd Unit, which including patrolling around the Anti-Aragami Wall, by Tsubaki Amamiya. Seeing as how I'm not in charge of this unit, I had to follow the orders given by Tatsumi. He had ordered Kanon and I to patrol around the southern parts of the Anti-Aragami Wall. We were just about to do another round when Tatsumi's came through our radios,

"Good job, guys! You can go back to the Den now, you've earned a break."

"Damn right we have! We've been out here for almost 10 hours!" I reply with an annoyed tone.

"We never even had a break!" Kanon chips in.

"Well, you're free to go back to the Den now." Tatsumi finishes before turning off his radio. I grunt, annoyed with Tatsumi's style of handling things. When we were first put on this mission, I was told that the safety of the civilians comes first, even if that means letting the Aragami run away. I would much rather prefer to hunt the Aragami so that they never came back again.

"We should go back now." Kanon says in a shy tone and I nod my head in agreement.

It was a silent walk back to the Den. I wasn't sure of what to talk to Kanon about but I heard her stutter a few times as if she was going to start a conversation. We enter the Den when Kanon initiates a conversation,

"Hi, hi!" She begins nervously, ""Uh... You got a minute?" She asks in the same nervous tone. I put a smile on my face and give her a nod in response. That seem to quell her nerves as her tone suddenly changes from nervous to excitement,

"You see, I think these bullets need some customisin'. Would you mind helping me out?"

"Yeah, of course." I say positively although I begin to regret my decision as she pulls me all the way to the training room. She lets me go as we get to the centre of it where a machine is placed.

"Have you ever used custom bullets before?" She asks me curiously.

"Yeah, I have." I respond which puts a smile on her face.

"Great! I don't know how to operate the machine." She states happily which confused me to great lengths.

"How can you be so happy if you don't know how to operate the machine?" I ask her, with hopes of satiating my confusion in her happy expression.

"Because you've used this machine before, right? So that means you know how to use it." She responds, still with a smile on her face. I just sigh, unable to get angry at such a happy face.

"Okay then, what type of bullet do you want?" I move towards the machine and power it on.

"How about," She begins with a finger to her chin as she looks upwards, "a bullet that shoots into the four main categories?"

"Four main categories?" I repeat in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, Blaze, Freeze, Spark and Divine." She says happily.

"Oh. I don't think it is possible to shoot all of them at the same time. There'll have to be a time delay of at least 0.2 seconds, is that okay?" I ask her whilst operating the machine to create the bullet.

'If she doesn't want it then I will have it' I think to myself as I wait for her answer.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Is it ready yet?" She asks in excitement which puts a smile on my face.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Just put your Armlet into this slot" I gesture to the slot, "so that your God Arc can use the Bullet Formula." She does as I say and I transfer the Bullet Formula into her Armlet and thus God Arc. After a few seconds, the new bullet appears on the display screen of her God Arc.

"Great! Now, time to test it out. Winter, hurry up and start the training simulation!" She demands and I follow suit whilst thinking to myself about her lack of manners. Pressing the button for the training simulation, targets appear all around the room. Kanon takes fire at each one with me having to duck out of the way as she fires at the targets behind me.

"Watch where you are aiming!" I shout.

"Stay out of my line of fire!" She responds as I duck out of the way of another shot. I end up curled into a ball to minimise my surface area and therefore minimise the chances of being hit with her shot. A few minutes later and the training simulation has been completed so I stand up and walk over to her.

"The bullets seem to be very effective but you need to watch where you are shooting. If this was in a real combat situation, you will have put everybody at risk with your friendly fire." I reprimand her but she ignores me.

"Hahaha! Did you see that?! I aimed at it and that's totally where the shot went! Did you see that?! Hahaha!" She shout, almost sadistically and I begin to think that I am beginning to see a new side of Kanon...


	2. Chapter 2 - Erina 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 2 - Erina

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

I have to admit that I was sceptical about Tsubaki Amamiya's decision to give Erina work experience as a support member for me in my solo mission but she did rather well in my opinion. She had successfully pointed out the number of Aragami as well as their sizes.

"Pretty good for a first try." I tell Erina through my radio as I walk through the Outer Ghetto to get back to the Den.

"Really? Thanks! I have to admit that I was really nervous." I hear the excitement in her voice.

"Well, it didn't sound like it when I was fighting. You were a big help." I say to her and I can hear her stumble for words.

"Anyway, I'll speak to you some other time. I'm just about to head into the Den." I tell her and I hear Tsubaki congratulate her on a job well done before turning off the radio. I walk into the Den and head straight to God Arc Storage Area 2 where I let Licca lock up my Arc before leaving to the upper levels of the Den to give Hibari my mission report.

Before I am able to speak to Hibari, I hear a girl's voice say,

"Hi! Do you wanna hang out for a bit?" I turn around from my position of leaning on Hibari's desk to see Erina standing behind me.

"Oh, Erina. Sure, I'll hang out with you."

"Cool because I need your help." She says before putting a hand to her chin. I ask her what she needs help with but she seems to be in a daze.

"Now where did it run off to?" She repeats several times whilst looking around before she focuses on me,

"Why aren't you looking?" She asks, slightly angry which confuses me to great lengths.

"You haven't told me what I am supposed to be looking for." I state and I hear Hibari snickering but I choose to ignore it.

"You're supposed to be helping me find my dad's notes. He left them around here and told me to find them. I want you to help me look for them. You know what they say, four eyes are better than two." She says with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever heard that before..."

"Shut up and help me already." Erina interrupts me.

"Do you know the last place he had his notes?" I ask.

"No. All he said is that they'd be around here." She asks before moving towards the couches. I follow her, noticing that Karel was looking at her funny.

"What the hell are you doing squirt?" He asks.

"We're trying to find her father's notes. You haven't seen them around have you?" I ask as Erina forcefully removes Karel's feet away to check further under the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey! You could have just asked me to move!" Karel shouts in response. She sticks her head up and says,

"Would you have actually moved though?" before resuming her hunt.

"You ignorant little..."

"So have you seen them or not?" I interrupt him.

"Wha?" He looks at me funny before remembering our previous conversation, "No I haven't." He stands up and leaves us.

"You know, Erina, you should ask people to move instead of pushing them out of the way." I reprimand her as she checks the other couch.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember for next time." She brushes off my comment before moving towards a large wardrobe. She checks inside it whilst I look around it. Minutes later, she gives up on finding anything in the wardrobe.

"Hey, Winter." She says to grab my attention, "Lift me up so that I can check the top of the wardrobe." She says and I look towards the top of it. It looks to be too tall for me to look at the top of it and so I follow Erina's orders and lift her onto my shoulders.

"See them?" I ask.

"No, put me down now." She responds and I duck down so that she can jump off of my shoulders.

We continue to look around but we never seem to find them. Erina thanks me with,

"Thank you. I owe you one." before she runs out of the Den in hopes of finding her father.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gina 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 3 - Gina 1

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

Missions with Gina have always been nerve racking. There have been multiple times when I thought that she was the reincarnation of the Devil and there have been times when I thought that she was an angel. Well, a sultry angel. Probably more of a succubus, now that I think about it. Today, the two of us were assigned a mission to take out 10 Aragami which included 6 Ogretails, 2 Fierce Kongou and 2 Fallen Gboro-Gboro, and it was utterly exhausting. I hardly had the energy to walk back to the Den.

"Maybe you should take a little rest." Gina says as she walks closer to me. I open my mouth to speak but she interrupts,

"Shh... Quiet now." I choose to follow her instruction as we walk back to the Den in silence.

After we have deposited our God Arcs into the Storage Warehouse, Gina asks,

"Can we talk for a moment? I promise it won't talk long." She says and I respond with an exhausted,

"yeah." She motions to me to follow her and we get into the lift, heading for the living quarters of the 3rd Unit.

"you wanted to talk to me in private?" I ask her as we head into her room.

"Not necessarily, it'll just be easier to in here. Now, take a seat." She tells me and I sit on the couch near a large table. I notice Gina walk closer to her bed before crouching and pulling something out.

'What is she getting?' I think to myself before my hormones turn my thinking into overdrive,

'Did she bring me into her room to have... You know... Is she getting her _toys_...' I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Gina got up with something in her hands and she came over to me. I see the smile on her face grow as she notices me looking at the object in her hands.

"You pervert, did you think I brought you here for that?" She asks in an amused voice and I can only assume that she had seen the blush on my face.

"Anyway, I've been listening to this music for ages. It's my pre-battle songs, but I've been looking to expand my horizons. Any thoughts?" She asks as she shows me the CD player in her hands. She leans against the table as she plays the disk currently in the CD player. We listen in silence for a few songs before Gina speaks up,

"So, any thoughts?"

"You seem to be a fan of Pop Music, have you ever heard of Yuno Ashihara?" I ask her.

"I can't say I have." Gina says with a look of surprise, "I'm surprised you can analyse music. I never thought you to be the type."

"I like music, I don't know anyone who doesn't, but why did you ask me if you didn't think I could help you?" I ask in response.

"I didn't say that you couldn't help me. Believe it or not but your presence is quite comforting." Gina says in her sultry voice.

"A-Anyway," I change the subject back to music, "Yuno Ashihara is an up and coming pop star. I'm not surprised that you've not heard of her here and I'll go get the CD." I tell her as I head towards the door.

"You're a fan of hers?" Gina asks and I can hear the surprise in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. She sings a lot of great songs." I say before leaving her room and heading to mine.

I run into Kota on the way back from my room.

"Hey Winter. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I could be making Gina become a fan of Yuno Ashihara's though." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey, that's great! We can all listen to her together sometime!" Kota shouts with enthusiasm.

"It might take a while before she becomes that big of a fan, Kota. Even I'm not as big a fan as you." I say sheepishly with a hand to my head before leaving Kota and heading back to Gina's room. I open the door to Gina's room to see her waiting in anticipation. I show her the CD and give it to her. She takes her CD out and puts mine into the CD player and plays it. We listen in silence for a while before she speaks up,

"She really is quite talented. You have a good taste in music, Winter." I smile in response as we listen to another song.

"Hm... I've never heard of that. Rather unique. But I like it. Always nice to have a change of pace." She says as she hears the sound of a harp.

"Do you mind if I borrow this CD for a while?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Sakuya 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 4 - Sakuya 1

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

After completing a mission with the 1st Unit, we all slumped onto the couches in the upper level of the Den.

"Man, that was a tiring mission." Kota stretches out whilst sitting on the couch opposite to me.

"I know we are supposed to take the front lines, but against an army of them like we did today, that is crazy." Alisa complains as she too, stretches her limbs from beside me.

"Easy now, Alisa. You're starting to sound like Kota." Sakuya jokes which makes Alisa spring into action,

"Wha? I do not!"

"Hey! You just offended both of us, didn't you?" Kota asks as he turns to Sakuya.

"You're not very smart if you didn't realise that, Kota." Alisa jabs at Kota.

"What? I am smart! I am the one that found the alternative entrance to Aegis Island, remember?" Kota reminds her.

"Yeah, but that was by fluke. You didn't even know what it was for a long while." Alisa retorts. The argument between the two continues.

"Did you have to start them off?" I ask Sakuya in an annoyed voice.

"It's more fun this way." She states with a smile on her face. I give an annoyed sigh before getting up from my seat. That catches the attention of the other three.

"Where are you going?" Kota asks and I start heading towards the lift.

"I'm going to get some refreshments so just wait here and don't cause any trouble." I tell him.

"I'm not the one who causes trouble, it's Alisa." Kota replies and thus the argument continues.

"Why don't you let me take care of it?" Sakuya asks as she steps in front of me, her moving catching the attention of Alisa and Kota.

"Oh no, I'd hate to tear you apart from your sources of entertainment." I tell her.

"Sources of entertainment?" Kota repeats.

"Yeah well, if Kota wasn't so stupid..." And another argument starts.

"Actually, could I borrow you? Just for a bit." Sakuya promises and we head into the lift together.

We reach the vending machine.

"Drinks are on me." Sakuya states as she starts using her Fenrir Credits to get some cans from the vending machine.

"You sure?" I ask in confusion as to why she would buy us all drinks.

"My treat. So let's spend a little time together." She says as she sits on the couch near the vending machine and offers me a can.

"Yeah sure." I respond and sit next to her. I open the can and take a drink.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I don't know... What do you think about... Sakaki?" Sakuya asks and I point out my confusion.

"You just wanted to talk about the personnel?"

"Yeah... Sure." She answers. I give an annoyed sigh before thinking about my answer,

"Well, in my opinion, he's like a mad scientist. He always talks about how he thinks that humans and Aragami can live side-by-side which I don't think will ever happen." I state.

"But it's nice to have dreams, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't think that is dreams are ever going to happen." I comment before taking another drink.

"What about Tsubaki?" Sakuya asks.

"She deserves her title as a Drill Sergeant. It's almost as if she was born to be a leader, a commander. In all honesty, she would probably do a better job at being the Director than Sakaki." I say truthfully. What I failed to realise is that we had gotten off at the Executive Floor and none other than Tsubaki walked by us. Of course, I panic about whether she heard me or not and the smile on her face confirms my suspicions. Luckily, she doesn't say anything and just walks into the lift, with her smile still clear on her face. I hear Sakuya sniggering beside me. When I turn to her, I see her covering her mouth with her hand to cover her laughter.

"I didn't know you think so highly of her." Sakuya chokes out during her laughing fit. I let her laughing subside before speaking again,

"What do you think of Tsubaki?"

"I agree with you, I just didn't expect you to say it so simply." She replies.

"We should probably get back to Kota and Alisa now. They're probably starting to wonder where we went." I tell her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still though, it was fun, wasn't it? Care to make it a regular date?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Karel 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 5 - Karel 1

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

After completing a high paying mission with Karel, Gina and Shun, I decided to ask Karel if he could spare a little of his time.

"You want my time? It's not free." He states and I expected this.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll give you some money later or something." I say simply.

"I want 10,000 Fenrir Credits." He commands

"Yeah, sure." I say, accepting his terms.

"Also, we talk in my room." Karel continues to lay down is commands.

"Okay. So, I'm going to need help with this mission's paperwork..."

"In that case, I want the money up front." Karel replies.

"Once we get to your room I'll give you the money so you better do a good job in helping."

"Of course man. I'll do anything for your money... I mean, for you." Karel comments and we walk in silence to his room.

Once we get into his room, I log in on my laptop and give him the 10,000FC he asked for.

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you." He comments before slumping onto his couch, puts his feet up onto the table and puts his arms behind his head.

"Good to see you relaxed, now help me out with this paperwork." I say as I take a seat on the couch opposite him. "So get your laptop and start writing your mission report." I say as I open my own laptop up, placing it on the table in front of me.

About 2 hours later, I hear that Karel has finished his report and so I check through it.

"Nope... Nope... That's not even a word... You're supposed to write in sentences you know." I state simply.

"What? I've completed it..."

"Not to a good enough standard." I interrupt him, "Don't forget, I've paid you 10,000FC so get back to work." I tell him before continuing with my own mission report.

Another hour later and I have completed my report.

"You finished yours yet?" I ask Karel.

"Just about." He says and after a couple more minutes, asks me to check his report.

"Good enough for you?" He asks and I confirm him and thank him for the help. I tell him to send the report to me through email and head for the door.

"Hey, you got a little bit?" Karel asks, eyeing my attire.

"A bit what?" I enquire, unsure of what he is asking.

"Time."

"You want my time? It's not free" I use the same line that Karel used on me.

"Relax, Winter. You care how you look right?" He asks and I confirm with a nod.

"Thank God. I mean, no one else around here seems to." He says as he gestures for me to come over to him.

"You want to talk about looks? In that case, I want the money up front." I state using another one of his lines from earlier. I get an unexpected response of a grin before he says,

"Now you're getting it." And he gives me a clap on the back. I see him operate his laptop before a noise from my Armlet makes me turn my attention to it.

 _Transaction of 5,000FC from Karel Schneider._

I look at it in surprise and look back up to Karel to see a smirk on his face.

"You said that your time isn't free, right?" He asks me before standing up and giving my attire a look over.

"Have you ever thought about wearing any lighter colours?" He asks as he continues to encircle me.

"No. The Aragami's blood will stain it." I state simply.

"Wearing red items of clothing won't show any Aragami blood stains."

"I prefer not to wear red. I am more of blue person." I tell him.

"Well, what about changing your style of trousers. You could show off more of your muscles if you wear something tighter. I bet the girls would love that." He says and keeps throwing suggestions my way whilst I defend my current attire.

"I get that. It's a bit rustic but, I can get behind it. Hey, what are you glaring at me for? It was a compliment!" Karel says.

"It didn't seem like it." I reply in a slightly annoyed tone.

After about 3 more hours of his suggestions and me defending my clothing tastes, I realise it is midnight and attempt to wrap up the conversation.

"Anyway, it is midnight. If I'm caught outside my own living quarters at this time of night then we'll both be screwed."

"You've got a point there. Well, we'll have to continue this conversation another time." Karel says and I leave his room, silently walking back to my own room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Annette 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 6 - Annette 1

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

I had just gotten back to the Den after an exhausting mission with Kanon which included me teaching her about friendly fire and getting hit several times in the process. It was a painful mission but nothing that I couldn't overcome. I decided to head to the Rookie Section so that I could check in on my unit.

"Alisa and Kota should be back from their missions by now." I think as I head into the lift and press the button for the Rookie Section.

"Kanon still has a long way to go before she can get over her friendly fire problem." I think aloud as I rub my shoulder. I lift part of my shirt so that I can see the reddened skin of where Kanon shot me. Thankfully, the bullet missed me but that isn't to say that the fact that it grazed me didn't hurt or scare the life out of me. I could have returned in a body bag. The thought of that made me grimace.

After what felt like an hour, the lift finally stopped at the Rookie Section and I left as soon as the doors opened. As I walk down the corridor, I hear a few angry mutters as well as what sounds like a fight. I quicken my pace to see what the fuss is about. Once I reach the source, I notice Annette shaking and hitting a vending machine.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I say as I make my presence known. I walk closer to her as she jumps back in shock,

"Um... H-Hi, uh... I can totally explain. I mean, there's totally... Totally a good reason for all this."

"Oh? What is that reason?" I ask, enjoying her squirm under my fierce gaze.

"Uh, the machine took my money and... Er... The can is stuck." She says nervously and I walk closer to her. I get to about 30 centimetres from her before asking her to move. She does so in an instant and I inspect the machine, looking at it from top to bottom. I notice a few dints in the side of the machine where I assume Annette had hit it.

"You realise that your anger has left a few dints in the machine, right?" I ask her as I turn around. She blobs like a fish, trying to find words.

"Anyway, it looks like the machine is broke and that one of the buttons has been smashed in. I'll assume that it wasn't you. Anyway, if you want to operate it you will have to fix it." I say as I reveal a tool in my hand. She takes it and moves closer to the machine. She gives the smashed button a good look before she turns back to me,

"So, if this gets massively screwed, you've got my back, right? Haha! Not - Not that it will, of course." She says with a nervous smile plastered on her face before turning back to the machine and fiddling around with the tool.

Along the way, Annette manages to make matters worse and I offer to take over.

"Really? Thanks!" She says as she moves slightly to the side so that I can attempt to fix the machine. I notice her staring at what I am doing and I notice that we are kneeling very close to each other. She doesn't seem to notice as her gaze is still fixed on my hands and the tool. Eventually, I correct her errors and manage to make the machine work again when suddenly, a can dropped onto the floor.

"This must be your can then." I state as I pick it up from beside me before standing up. I wait for her to stand as well before giving her the can.

"Thanks, Winter! Ugh... I actually broke a terminal keyboard the other day. Do you have a magical cure for my clumsiness? That would be great." She says and I look at her in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gen 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 7 - Gen 1

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

I had just gotten back from a solo mission against an Ouroboros. It was one hell of a fight! Looking back on it though, I can see where I made mistakes. I put my God Arc into storage when Gen appears from seemingly nowhere.

"Not quite what I had back in the day. Still, you kids have got some style." He says, looking towards my God Arc and clapping me on the back.

"Come, follow me, I got some words for ya." He says and he almost pushes me back towards the lower levels of the Den. He directs me to a table with two chairs, opposite one another. On the table is a chess board with all the pieces in the starting position.

"You brought me here to play Chess?" I ask in surprise and mild annoyance as he laughs my question off and sits in a chair, gesturing me to sit in the one opposite.

"I've never had a chance to talk with you, so what better way to do so than over Chess?" He asks and I sit on the chair.

"Since you asked me about bringing you here to play Chess, I assume you know how to play?" He asks.

"I know the basics."

"That should be enough." He says as he moves his first piece, a white pawn, two spaces up.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask as I move one of my pawns one space up.

"How's managing your own Unit going?" He asks me, moving another one of his pawns in the process.

"Well, I didn't really know what being a leader included at first. I have always been looking out for my team mates so that is no being entrusted to create strategic plans caused me to think about the safety of others so swinging my Arc at every Aragami isn't the best plan. I've had to change my entire fighting style." I say before moving another pawn, this time two spaces up.

"Well, it sounds like you're already used to being a leader." He says as he moves his knight.

"Well, I have been the leader for a long while now." I say as I move my pawn into striking distance of one of his pieces, wanting to sacrifice it so that I can gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, Gen sees through my play.

"Haha. I'm not old enough to let you beat me just yet." He says as leaves my piece and moves a different one. Frustrated with the way he foiled my plan, I take his pawn using the one I had set up for a sacrifice earlier. He promptly reacts by taking another one of his pieces to take my pawn.

After a few more questions, I had managed to beat Gen at Chess.

"You won by the skin of your teeth. That was a good play. You'll go far, kid. You got a tactician's eyes." He tells me with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Licca 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 7 - Licca

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

After an intense battle on Aegis Island against a Dyaus Pita, an Ouroboros, a Sekhmet and an Aether, I was lucky to be walking; even more lucky to be alive. Licca provided me with support about the times that the Aragami would show up. Unfortunately, as soon as I had defeated one of them, another would take its place. I'm glad that I had stocked up on healing items or else my life would have ended on that island. Right now I'm walking through God Arc Storage Area 2 in the hopes of finding Licca. It takes a while to traverse the area but I eventually find her seated on a couch. As I walk closer to her, I notice that she is loosely sitting on the couch with her arms and head hanging over the back of the couch. She opens her eyes as hears my feet hit the ground near her as I walk closer.

"Are you bored?" I ask as I look at her upside down head.

"Yeah." She replies lazily before moving herself so that she can sit properly. I sit on the couch across from her and cross my right leg over my left.

"Maybe we should send you on these missions. That's save you from being bored." I say humorously. She gives a little chuckle as she leans her head back over the couch.

"The sooner that I become a match for a Bias Factor, the sooner I can help in those situations." She tells me.

"I need to tinker," She says and she turns her head towards me, "Do you have nything lying around? A broken machine or..."

"Actually, I do. I was hoping you could fix it for me." I interrupt her as I dig my hands into my pockets as I try to find the device.

"Wait, seriously?! Yes! Give it here!" She demands in excitement with her hand outstretched, waiting for me to place the device upon it. It takes me a few more seconds before I find the device in my left pocket and I place it onto her hand. She looks at it inquisitively.

"What is it?" She asks as she tries to get a better look as to what it may be. I admit that the thought of her not knowing what it was is quite humorous.

"I tried to make a device that would let me link me up to my terminal. That way I won't need to be near a terminal to access my things like my healing stock or seeing how much FC (Fenrir Credits) I have." I explain to her.

"I have created the basic design of it including its shape as well as where I want the screen to be, like a touch-screen device, but I haven't been able to figure out how to arrange the internal components. Would you know how to do that." I continue my explanation.

"Yeah I know all about stuff like this and it looks like a good idea. I may just have to steal this idea from you and make some more. It would definitely be a handy little device. With emphasis on little." She tells me as my contraption is only about 10cm long. "We'll have to go into my workshop to construct this." She says as she sits up from the couch with her interest in my device giving her a newly found passion.

"You coming?" She asks almost knowingly.

"Of course." I say and I follow Licca into her workshop.

When we enter, I follow Licca to where she puts down my contraption and remain there as she goes about collecting little bits of machinery from boxes found along the edges of the workshop. She walks back with quite a lot of small components and then proceeds to wire each of them into place. I can only recognise one device to be a circuit board.

"You're doing that very quickly." I comment as she wires each components in what I would think would be a world record time.

"Well, yeah. I've been interested in this sort of stuff since my school days. I would even come here after school so that I could build some devices and due to my experience, I was hired once I was finished in school." Licca explains.

"It brings back some memories though. My dad used to work here. One day I was curious as to the device he was working on and he told me that it would be beneficial for the future. I believe he called it a 'Link Support Device' but Fenrir lost interest in the project and so it was abandoned." She reminisced.

"Why don't you continue his work?" I ask.

"That's what I plan to do but I don't know where to start." She tells me before making a few finishing touches to my device. Once she has finished it, she powers it on and types some random things on the device before it flashes a bright white. She hands me the device.

"There we go. All set. If you need any more help with it then feel free to ask or you can bring other things here and I'll try to fix them. If you can think up an idea for a portable terminal like you have here, I can't wait to hear about any more of your ideas." She tells me with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks a lot, Licca. I owe you one." I respond with my own smile and her smile grows bigger.


	9. Chapter 9 - Tsubaki 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 9 -

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

Walking through the Den after having successfully completing a mission a while ago, I come across Tsubaki.

"I need to speak with you. I won't keep you long." She tells me and motions for me to follow her. We walk into the lift and I begin to think to myself,

'Have I done something wrong? Am I being punished?' I don't know if my panic had shown on my face but Tsubaki tells me,

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just want you to do something for me." She says in her usual tone. Eventually, the lift stops and I continue following Tsubaki all the way to her office.

'What does she want me to do? She's already asked me to train the new recruits; maybe she wants me to train even more of them. Doesn't she know how difficult it is to train just the four of them?' I begin to get annoyed at the thought of this.

Entering her office, she directs me to a seat and gives me a pen and paper, taking a seat for herself as well. Confused about this I ask her why she has given me this equipment,

"I need you to write something down for me. If I was the one to write it then I'd forget my thought process as I did so." She tells me and I take the pen and paper, preparing to write down whatever she tells me to. I don't really think as she begins speaking, as I focus on just writing down her words.

"Lettuce." She pauses to make sure I have wrote it.

"Carrots." Another pause.

"Potatoes." And another pause.

"Gravy cubes." She pauses for a bit longer this time and I have enough time to look over what I've written.

'These are all food items! Is she messing with me?' I think to myself as I continue writing.

"Brussel sprouts. Cabbage. Meat."

'She is definitely messing with me.' I keep thinking to myself. By the time she has finished, I notice that I have just constructed a list of 25 food items.

"Well and quickly done, just as I hoped. Maybe I'll keep you around." She tells me.

"What's all this for?" I ask.

"You'll see eventually. You are dismissed." She tells me and I leave before she decides to mess with me some more.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lindow 1

Character Bonding Scenes

Chapter 10 - Lindow

A/N: This Fanfiction will be based on the after-battle character cut-scenes of God Eater Resurrection. The character I will be using is named "Winter" (male). His appearance is not important so just imagine it as what you want him to look like.

Winter's POV

When I woke up earlier today I thought that today would be a good day but that changed as soon as I looked at the calendar on my wall.

 _PHYSICAL EXAM IN INFIRMARY AT 8:00._ It read under today's date.

"Shit." I say aloud before proceeding to get out of bed and getting ready for the day ahead. When I am fully dressed, I look towards the digital clock near me.

 _7:50_ it read an I decide to walk to the infirmary to get this physical test over with.

Upon entering the infirmary, I find Lindow on one of the beds.

"You scheduled for a physical today too? Man, I always dread these things." He says as he notices me approach him.

"Yep. I thought I'd arrange one nice and early to get it over with." I tell him.

"Great minds think alike I suppose. Sakuya arranged one for late in the afternoon so she's going to be nervous all day. I told her to arrange it for earlier but she wouldn't have it." Lindow explains and I sit on the bed next to his. He keeps flexing his Hannibal arm.

"How does it feel to have that?" I ask him in genuine curiosity, wondering how he's able to complete simple tasks.

"Well, I'd rather have this than not be here at all." He chuckles before getting would I could only define as soppy,

"It serves as a reminder that I almost lost my way. If it hadn't been for you and Ren then I never have returned."

"You are being unusually soppy. Please stop before you make me throw up." I tell him and I'm not sure if I mean it or I'm just joking. After all, it is unusual to hear Lindow being that way.

"Hahaha, no problem. Just thought you should know that it is because of you and..."

"I get it. You owe your life to Ren and I." I interrupt him and silence consumes us for a few minutes.

"What I want to know is, how did Ren show up if only we could see him?" He asks.

"Funny story actually, well I was hospitalised after the 1st Unit's first encounter with a Hannibal. Then, once I was released from the infirmary, I wasn't able to go back into the field for another few days. One day though, when all the other God Eaters were away from the Den on duty, a Vajratail attacked the Den. I headed towards God Arc Storage Area 2 so that I could get my God Arc to defeat it. Licca happened to be there and had locked up all the God Arcs apart from yours and so I had to take it. I was in searing pain for a few minutes but once the Vajratail burst through the doors of the Warehouse then I swung your Arc at it. I could only swing once before the pain shot up my shoulder again which is when Ren showed up and shot it, telling me to finish it. So with one final sweep, I killed it but I collapsed due to the pain after that. The next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital bed with Licca and Ren at my bedsides." I explain Ren's first appearance to Lindow.

"You used my God Arc and didn't die? Wow, that is something." He says before a question pops up into his head, "Wait, if Licca was also by your bedside then did she notice Ren?"

"No she didn't. It's just like you said, we were the only ones to notice him. He became a good friend after that as well. It's a shame really. I wanted to get to know him better." I explain to him.

"You know, I've noticed something about the missions with you and without you. It seems that my Arc is stronger when you with me on a mission. Maybe that is Ren trying to call out to you." Lindow tells me.

"It could be. I won't know unless I actually touch your Arc again. Maybe after our next mission?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. He may even come back to his human form so that I can hang out with him!" Lindow shouts in excitement. He shouts so loud, in fact, that one of the nurses has to come over to silence him.

After another 5 minutes, Lindow is finished with his physical exam.

"Well, I'll be off now. I've gotta make sure to keep you around though. I'm never bored around you." He tells me with a small smile before leaving the infirmary.

"Okay, Mr. Winter, it's time for your physical." The nurse tells me.

'Damn you, Lindow. I kept you company for your physical, you could have kept me company for mine.' I think to myself as the nurse prepares the equipment.


End file.
